


Последний день

by stuffcobbsays, SuddenMe, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22718704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenMe/pseuds/SuddenMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Гарри Поттер криминальный корреспондент “Таймс”. И последняя его статья будет стоить ему жизни.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_R_NC21





	Последний день

— Чтоб тебе гореть в аду! — Гарри в ярости хлопнул дверью своей квартиры и бросил на пол чемодан.

Его билет до Парижа внезапно оказался аннулирован. Этого, конечно, следовало ожидать. Правда, Гарри не думал, что Крезингер сработает так быстро. Но тот сработал. Так бывает, когда у тебя есть деньги и власть. Когда у тебя везде свои люди. Мозг лихорадочно искал пути к отступлению. Но их не было. Конечно, можно было спрятаться у друзей. Но это означало подвергнуть их опасности. Да и какие у него друзья? Рона и Гермиону он перерос уже на пять лет, хотя в школе был младшим в их маленькой компании.

Гарри прошел в гостиную и плюхнулся на диван. Включил телевизор, на новостной канал. Гвоздем программы, конечно же, была его статья. Новостные ленты Британии бурлили цитатами о разоблачении миллиардера. Карла Крезингера, который, притворяясь филантропом и меценатом, в течение не менее чем пяти лет проводил ужасающие генетические эксперименты.

На экране телевизора появился текст с бегущим по нему курсором.

— Чтобы внедриться в подпольную организацию Воскрешение, мне понадобилось три года, — зачитывал металлический голос. — За это время в лабораториях, финансируемых Карлом Крезингером, было убито сто семьдесят два человека. Среди которых были мои друзья Рон Уизли и Гермиона Грейнджер. Целью экспериментов Крезингера…

Гарри выключил телевизор. Содержание своей статьи он знал и так. Доказательства были отправлены в полицию и даже лично королеве. Замолчать скандал не удастся. Но для Гарри это ничего не решало. Побег из страны провалился. А значит, ему будут мстить. Те, кто осмелился выступить против Крезингера, не доживали до утра следующего дня. И ни полиция, ни армия, ни сам дьявол не могли их защитить. У тех, у кого много денег, везде свои люди.

Телефон пиликнул новым сообщением. Письмо с незнакомого адреса предлагало Гарри комплект кастрюль, с гарантией срока службы в двадцать лет, всего лишь за пятьдесят фунтов. От этого сообщения вдруг стало смешно. А потом так же внезапно страшно. Что они сделают, когда придут за ним? Утопят? Застрелят? Отравят? Может, будут избивать до смерти? Гарри сжал кулаки. Как ни глупо было сейчас об этом думать, но он хотел жить. Шальная мысль сбежать натолкнулась на другую. Тех, кто будет рядом, когда его найдут, убьют вместе с ним. Даже если это будет просто прохожий. Или официантка в придорожном кафе. Люди Крезингера свидетелей не оставляют. В пору было помолиться. И даже не о спасении жизни, тут Всевышний не поможет. А скорее о том, чтобы не умереть трусом, умоляющим о милосердии. Гарри никогда не был трусом, но сейчас, перед лицом такой дурацкой смерти, боялся до чертиков, до нервной дрожи, до холодных пальцев. Каждый вдох казался сладким и одновременно последним.

В дверь постучали.

— Ну вот и все, — пробормотал Гарри и, собравшись с силами, крикнул: — Не заперто.

В конце концов, квартира съемная, зачем ввергать пожилую хозяйку в лишние расходы из-за того, что он дурак.

— Пот-тер? Ты где-е-е?

Вздох облегчения вырвался из легких. Это было слишком неожиданно, удивительно и одновременно прекрасно. Настоящий подарок на прощание.

— О. А ты чего не встречаешь великолепного меня с цветами и фанфарами? — на пороге гостиной застыл Драко Малфой.

Икона стиля Драко Малфой. Самый популярный парень в школе Драко Малфой. Непримиримый соперник в учебе и футболе Драко Малфой. Тайная и единственная любовь Гарри Поттера на протяжении одиннадцати долбаных лет Драко Малфой. А в настоящий момент хозяин сети магазинов модной одежды Драко Малфой.

Они не виделись с выпускного, но Драко Малфой как будто и не повзрослел.

— Прости, постирал фанфары, подождешь, пока высохнут? — ляпнул Гарри, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть идиотскую радость.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что такое фанфара, Поттер? — Малфой прошел к дивану и плюхнулся рядом.

— Труба такая, — вздохнул Гарри.

— Ну слава печенькам. Я уж думал, Великобританию поднял на уши необразованный баран. Я тебе, кстати, сладенького принес, — Малфой королевским жестом протянул Гарри белый бумажный пакет. — Ты ж любишь сладкое, да?

— Вообще-то, сладкое любишь ты…

— О, не суть, — отмахнулся Малфой, осматривая комнату.

— Драко, если ты видел статью, ты должен понимать, что я сейчас очень опасная компания.

— Ты меня выгоняешь? — довольно натурально оскорбился Малфой. — Я пришел мириться. Зарыть топор войны. Переступил через себя… Два раза… А ты меня выгоняешь?

— Почему два? — недоуменно спросил Гарри.

— Ну, туда, чтобы прийти, а обратно… Примета такая, а то не вырастешь, — с готовностью пояснил Малфой.

— Тебе двадцать пять, — Гарри не мог не рассмеяться.

— Я, может, духовно расту. Я, может, бонсаи рассматриваю день и ночь, тюфяк ты необразованный.

— Ну да, — Гарри все же заглянул в пакет.

Сладостей Малфой принес столько, что на целую армию хватило бы. И все сплошь дорогие. Как будто понимал, что того ждет. Хотя не понимают уже, пожалуй, только тупые. В горле встал ком.

— Можешь не есть, если не хочешь. На поминки оставь, — предложил Малфой.

— Спасибо, — Гарри отставил пакет.

— И это все? — Малфой закатил глаза. — За несколько часов до смерти ты хочешь мне сказать только спасибо?

— Ты так уверен, что меня убьют?

— Ты смешал с дерьмом Крезингера. Конечно тебя убьют, — фыркнул Малфой и, прикрыв глаза, продолжил: — Ну, я жду.

— Давай займемся сексом, — выпалил Гарри.

Малфой, надо отдать ему должное, отреагировал очень сдержанно. Он открыл глаза, медленно повернул голову и изогнул бровь.

— Признаться, я ожидал другого, — немного растерянно проговорил он. — У друзей с деньгами просят частный самолет или пластического хирурга…

— А я прошу это, ты ведь спишь с парнями, я читал светскую хронику.

— Да, я просто… Поттер, серьезно? Все, что ты хочешь перед смертью — это перепихнуться с первым встречным?

— Может, все, что я хочу перед смертью — это перепихнуться с моей школьной любовью Драко Малфоем?

Гарри улыбнулся, отводя глаза. Он чувствовал, что краснеет, но отступать было уже поздно. Куда уже отступать, даже если Малфой его сейчас пошлет, то он хотя бы попытался. Может, в тот момент, когда его будут мучить, он сможет думать об этом.

— Так вот в чем дело… — невероятно задумчиво протянул Малфой. — Я нравился тебе в школе. Не удивительно, конечно, но… Мог бы и тогда не постесняться.

— А ты бы дал? — с горькой усмешкой спросил Гарри. Знал бы Малфой, сколько раз он хотел так сделать, но не решался.

— Хм… — Малфой смешно наморщил нос. — Не знаю. Если бы самый популярный парень в школе замутил со вторым по популярности парнем в школе, нас бы разорвали на кусочки.

Гарри засмеялся. Драко Малфой ничуть не изменился за все эти годы. Он все так же невероятно раздражал и одновременно очаровывал, заполнял собой все мысли, заставляя окружающих истово обожать себя.

— Но сейчас мы не в школе, — очень тихо прошептал Малфой и одним легким движением пересел, оседлав бедра Гарри. — Пожалуй, такого у меня еще не было. Не разочаруй меня, второго шанса не будет.

— Не надо мне напоминать, — прошептал Гарри, притягивая его голову для поцелуя.

Драко Малфой целовался потрясающе. Долго и сладко, как и представлял себе Гарри долгими ночами в одиночестве своей комнаты. У Драко Малфоя была гладкая нежная кожа, которой хотелось касаться, целовать и прикусывать, оставляя на ней красные следы. У Драко Малфоя были длинные пальцы, которыми он владел с потрясающим мастерством, проникая глубоко и доставляя тем самым невероятное удовольствие. И длинный ровный член, опустившись на который, Гарри не сдержал стона. А еще потрясающий голос, который шептал на ухо всякие пошлые глупости, перемежающиеся рваными вдохами, пока Драко Малфой со все нарастающей страстью втрахивал его в диван. Драко Малфой был немножечко садистом. Или как будто знал, как нравится Гарри, а может, видел это в его глазах, сжимая в кулаке растрепанные пряди — так, чтобы причинить боль, потому что лишь немного боли делает удовольствие самым острым, самым ярким. Драко Малфоя заводили стоны, с которыми Гарри насаживался на его член, отдаваясь одним резким, простым движением, и хриплые выдохи пополам с невнятным шепотом. Драко Малфой заставил Гарри умолять позволить ему кончить. И это было горячее самых откровенных его фантазий. Драко Малфой шептал его имя в момент разрядки, и это был лучший момент в жизни Гарри.

Лежа в полутьме собственной гостиной и чувствуя, как Драко лениво перебирает его пряди, Гарри думал о том, что мог бы провести в объятиях этого человека вечность. Драко Малфой был идеалом, но у Гарри Поттера не осталось времени.

— Давай включим свет и закажем что-нибудь на ужин, — лениво предложил Малфой.

Гарри глянул на часы. Полдесятого вечера. Он и не заметил, как прошел остаток дня. Лучшего дня в его жизни. Последнего дня. Но этот день определенно не должен был стать последним для Драко Малфоя.

— Нет! — Гарри вскочил и начал одеваться. — Собирайся, ты уходишь.

— Не понял, с чего это? — в тоне проскользнули нотки обиды, хоть Малфой и попытался их скрыть.

— С чего? — Гарри кинул в него джинсами и футболкой. — С того, что еще до утра сюда явятся очень предприимчивые ребята, чтобы вытрясти из меня душу. И свидетели им не нужны.

— Вот всегда так с тобой, Поттер, — Малфой встал и начал одеваться. — Совершенное наплевательство на чувства окружающих.

— Ты совсем дурак, что ли? — Гарри подскочил и, схватив Малфоя за плечи, встряхнул. — Если бы не это, я бы никогда в жизни тебя не отпустил. Но уже поздно. Я встрял так, что не выпутаться.

— Согласен, встрял ты по самые ушки, — Малфой высвободился из Гарриных рук и обнял его за шею.

— Знаешь, я бы хотел провести с тобой всю жизнь, — Гарри уткнулся в теплое плечо, пытаясь сдержать слезы. — Я столько лет любил тебя. Но шансов нет. И если они придут…

— Никто не придет, успокойся, — пальцы Малфоя зарылись в черные пряди на затылке.

— Не сегодня, так завтра. Драко, ты не знаешь этого человека!

— Прекрасно знаю. Но никто не придет, потому что все, кто должен был прийти, уже здесь.

— Что? — Гарри поднял голову и всмотрелся в спокойные серые глаза.

Слова Малфоя как-то долго доходили. Гарри вроде бы понял, что он имел в виду, но в то же время этого просто не могло быть.

— Ну не странно ли, что в день, когда ты ждешь киллера, на твоем пороге появился именно я? — с усмешкой спросил Малфой. — И откуда бы у сына двух преступников деньги на целую сеть магазинов?

— Боже… — Гарри отшатнулся. — Ты тоже его человек?

— Что-то типа того.

— И ты пришел убить меня?

— Да. Забавно, не правда ли?

Ноги подкосились, и Гарри тяжело осел на диван. Все это не было забавно. Он ожидал чего угодно, но не такого. Боли от сломанных костей, выбитых зубов, но не того, что убивать его придет человек, в которого он влюблен. Крезингер не мог этого знать. Никто не знал. Ведь никто же? Если бы это был кто-то другой, Гарри бы вскочил, ударил киллера в челюсть и, схватив ключи, бросился бы к машине, продлил бы свою жизнь, насколько смог бы, и плевать на сопутствующий ущерб. Но боль лишила последних сил. Это даже не было предательством. Просто глупым стечением обстоятельств.

— Как жаль, что не получилось быть вместе подольше, — вздохнул Драко, присаживаясь рядом. — Я бы, пожалуй, тоже провел с тобой остаток жизни. Но работа, сам понимаешь.

Гарри кивнул. Что еще он мог сделать? Умолять? Нет, он не станет умолять, только не Драко Малфоя.

— Это больно? — спросил он шепотом.

— Я постараюсь, чтобы тебе не было больно, — пообещал Малфой, кладя голову ему на плечо.

— Тогда поцелуй меня, прежде чем…

— Все равно меня любишь?

— Я знаю, если бы ты мог этого не делать… Но ты не можешь. Меня все равно убьют, не ты, так кто-то другой. А если ты откажешься, то убьют и тебя. Так что поцелуй меня и давай покончим с этим.

— Хм… Ну ладно, — Малфой повернулся и легко коснулся его губ.

А потом бок пронзила резкая боль, и наступила темнота.

*******

— Мистер Поттер! Мистер Поттер!

Гарри открыл глаза. Он лежал на диване в собственной гостиной. В дверь барабанили. Судя по голосу, это была хозяйка. Пришлось встать и плестись открывать. Левый бок болел и, задрав майку, Гарри обнаружил след от электрошокера. Значит, приход Малфоя не был сном.

— Мистер Поттер! Вы заливаете нижний этаж! — заорала миссис Шепард, как только Гарри открыл дверь.

— Да? — тупо удивился Гарри, потом сообразил, что ему говорят, и бросился в ванную.

Краны были открыты на полную, а сливы заткнуты пробками. Вода уже перелилась через край ванны и раковины. Выдернув пробки и закрыв краны, Гарри воззрился на бардак. Воды на полу было по щиколотку, мимо него проплыл стакан с зубной щеткой.

— Эх, вот был бы я волшебником: взмахнул рукой, сказал что-то типа «высохни нахрен» — и не нужно убирать, — мрачно посетовал он, глядя на свое заспанное отражение.

А потом рассмеялся, он был жив. Жив и здоров. Подумаешь, вычерпать воду. Даже счета за ущерб его не пугали. Заработает, расплатится. Мелочи жизни.

Уборка заняла полтора часа, и все это время Гарри не мог перестать смеяться. В голову лезли веселые песенки и разные дурацкие идеи, съездить в отпуск, например. Ага, кто ж его теперь отпустит? Он теперь самый известный живой криминальный корреспондент. Из неудачника в короли. Да Таймс на нем теперь пахать в три смены будет. Эйфория, однако, закончилась вместе с уборкой. На столе около дивана стоял белый пакет со сладостями. Малфой не убил его. Ослушался босса. Значит, подставился сам. И на прощание оставил ему пакет конфет и небольшой потоп.

Выдохнув, Гарри включил телевизор. Если Драко уже мертв, об этом наверняка расскажут в новостях, а если жив, может Гарри еще успеет что-то предпринять.

На экране миловидная брюнетка с микрофоном вела прямой репортаж на фоне полицейских машин. Гарри прибавил звук.

— …был застрелен сегодня около восьми утра, в своем загородном доме. Как известно, ранее на Карла Крезингера было заведено уголовное дело. Спровоцировало ли это недоброжелателей Крезингера, или причины были иными, судить пока рано. Ответственность за убийство возложена на наемного убийцу, известного под именем Маршмеллоу-тридцать-один. Полиция сообщила, что около тела был найден бумажный пакет со сладостями, это является визитной карточкой Маршмеллоу. Все, кто располагает…

Гарри выключил телевизор и покосился на пакет. Тот стоял на прежнем месте и угрожающим не выглядел. Вскочив, Гарри вытряхнул на пол содержимое, там были все те же упаковки с дорогими сладостями. Некоторое время он их осматривал в поисках зацепки, но Маршмеллоу уже семь лет водил полицию за нос. И Гарри он точно бы ничего не оставил.  
Вздохнув, он уселся на диван. Ему нужно было поговорить с Малфоем. Ему нужно было спросить, или сказать ему, а лучше и то и другое. Но светская жизнь была не его коньком. И как найти Малфоя, он не знал. Уже давно упустил его из виду. Внезапная догадка заставила Гарри схватить телефон. Очень давно Гарри взял у Малфоя номер, и он должен был быть в телефонной книге. Не факт, конечно, что Малфой его не сменил, но вдруг. Несколько секунд Гарри слушал гудки.

А потом трубку подняли, и сердце чуть не выпрыгнуло от радости.

— Ты проснулся? Я там, кажется, кран забыл закрыть, — весело сказали на том конце.

— Да, и да.

— О, извини, Поттер, я случайно, — притворно-грустным тоном протянул Малфой.

— Это ничего. Ты… В порядке?

— Я в работе. Какой уж тут порядок, если у меня дизайнер идиот?

— О… — Гарри почувствовал себя глупо. — Ты видел новости?

— Новости? — скучающим тоном спросил Малфой. — Мне-то зачем их смотреть?

— Значит, это ты…

— Конечно, я. Это логично, что если позвонить мне, то отвечу я, не находишь?

Гарри ничего не понимал. Может, ему приснился вчерашний разговор? Но Малфой ведь подтвердил, что был у него вчера. Гарри прикусил губу. Все это было не важно, в конце концов. А важно было совсем другое.

— Слушай, Драко, то что было вчера. Я думал, что я умру, и наговорил тебе всякого такого.

— Не переживай, я понимаю, — Малфой, кажется, заметно расстроился.

— Нет! Наоборот. Это все правда. Я бы не решился в обычных обстоятельствах, но раз решился, то, может, мы, ну… Попробуем?

— Попробуем что? — голос Драко звучал недоуменно. — Ты понимаешь, чем я занимаюсь?

— Ты — дизайнер модной одежды, и иногда даришь людям много сладостей.

— Понимаешь.

Гарри дорого бы дал за то, чтобы увидеть сейчас лицо Малфоя. Тот молчал в трубку. И кажется, что-то обдумывал.

— Может, поужинаем сегодня? — с надеждой спросил Гарри.

— Ужинать не могу, сегодня показ. Но ты можешь накормить меня ланчем.

— Хорошо, где ты?

— У меня галерея в торговом центре Вестминстера. И, Гарри, не заставляй меня пожалеть о том, что я сделал.

— Ты никогда об этом не пожалеешь, — пообещал Гарри.

— Очень надеюсь, — сказал Малфой и отключился.

Быстро переодевшись, Гарри еще раз проверил краны и спустился в гараж. Драко Малфой был очень разносторонней личностью, выращивал бонсаи, шил одежду и, кажется, иногда убивал людей. Последнее Гарри не очень нравилось. Но теперь у него было много времени, чтобы отвратить возлюбленного от таких развлечений.


End file.
